Shinji Meets Moka
by gunman
Summary: When Shinji runs away from NERV, he ends up on a bus that takes him to the mysterious Yokai Academy, where he meets the super cute vampire Moka Akashiya. Chapter 3 edited!
1. Chapter 1

**_SHINJI MEETS MOKA_**  
by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Eva or Rosario + Vampire or its characters.

Summary: When Shinji runs away from NERV, he ends up on a bus that takes him to the mysterious Yokai Academy, where he meets the super cute vampire Moka Akashiya.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Where are you headed to, son?" the creepy-looking bus driver asked.

"Anywhere but here!" Shinji Ikari hissed.

"Hmm." the bus driver said as he puffed on his cigar. "Alright. Get on."

Shinji Ikari boarded the bus, picked a seat and was about to sit down, when the bus driver spoke.

"Here. You'll need these." the bus driver said, handing him a couple of papers.

"What are they?" Shinji asked.

"Transfer papers." he said. "This is a school bus, remember?"

_Hmm. Must be to transfer to another bus line._ Shinji absently thought as he took the papers and sat down in a seat behind the bus driver.

He filled out the paper work without really reading it, not caring where the bus-line took him as long as it was far from Tokyo-3.

He couldn't believe everything that had happened in the eight months since he had arrived in the fortress city, after being called back by his father. The Angels he had been summoned to fight came one after the other, every three weeks or so, so Shinji barely had enough time to train and prepare. At first he thought that things had been going well. After the 10th Angel he had even been given a compliment from his father.

But then... and he shuddered for a very good reason... his father had done the unthinkable. He had used his override protocols to take control of Eva 01, in order to kill the Angel-possessed Eva 03, which had a human pilot. And worse, that pilot turned out to be Shinji's friend, Toji Suzuhara, who ended up crippled as Eva 01 nearly ripped the black Evangelion to pieces.

After Shinji had found out the truth in this entire debacle, who the pilot was and who had taken over his Eva, a thoroughly disgusted Shinji did the one thing he swore he would never do.

He ran away.

Though no one could blame him really, they were unprepared for his escaping so easily from the city.

He was snapped out of his musings as the bus stopped and picked up another teenager. His name was Tsukune Aono, and he was apparently going to the school this bus was to be taking him to.

The pair actually talk while the bus driver continues onward to the mysterious Yokai Academy. Tsukune had gotten in because he had been unable to get into any other high school due to his poor grades. His family had found a strange entry form, dropped by a mumbling monk, and managed to get their son in. Shinji explained that he was just getting a ride away from Tokyo-3. He didn't go into details, but mentioned that he used to be one of the pilots of the giant robots that fought the giant monsters that were attacking the city.

"Sometimes I wonder who the real monsters are." Shinji said with a hurt expression on his face.

_Hmm. Perhaps this one will be able to make it_. The bus driver thought as he continued driving.

The pair continue on their bus ride and were soon approaching the tunnel to Yokai Academy. They were about a mile from the tunnel when Tsukune got a call on his cellphone.

While Tsukune talks, Shinji absentmindedly thinks back to when he had a cellphone, and dismisses it when he remembers it was a NERV-issue phone. But as soon as the bus entered the tunnel, the cellphone signal cut out.

Shinji felt a shiver go down his spine as they pass through the tunnel.

_What is this creepy feeling? It's like... something unearthly._ He thought.

But after they get to the bus drop off point, both Shinji and Tsukune get off the bus and head to the school. Shinji doesn't think much of the school, thinking it's the weather that's making it creepy. But Tsukune thinks that the place looks like a haunted house.

Shinji heads to it, hoping that he can get a transfer bus or a cab to another city far from Tokyo-3 and NERV.

But in the woods, Shinji and Tsukune get separated. Tsukune eventually ended up back at the bus, where as Shinji encountered a very different person who would change his life forever.

"LOOK OUT!" a shrieking voice caught his ear.

Shinji spun around just in time to see a girl on a bicycle speed-towards and slam-into him, the pair tumbling to the ground in a messy heap.

"Ouch." Shinji groaned as he struggled to sit up. His eyes shot wide open when he felt his hand come to rest on something soft and warm. He looked over and saw that his hand had landed on the inner thigh of the girl who had just hit him. "Whoa!" he gasped.

His eyes quickly took in the girl before him. She was dressed in a school uniform that was different than he had once worn. Probably a prestigious private school. She had a greenish blazer over a white shirt that was a little gapped open in the front, a short plaid skirt with black shoes and dark blue socks. There was a black choker around her neck from which hung a silver crucifix with a red rosary bead in the center of it. She had bright greenish eyes and long pink hair, her skin looking as soft as a newborn baby.

_Whoa! She's cute!_ Shinji thought as he stared at the girl, a strange faint memory appearing in his mind.

Something to do with this girl.

The girl in question cleared her vision and stared at the boy.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

"Yes, I'm fine, I... oh! You're bleeding!" she said, pulling a handkerchief from her pocket.

"What?" he gasped, touching his forehead where a small cut was causing blood to dribble down the side of his face.

"You---your blood. I can smell it." the girl said, gently wiping the blood from the side of his face.

"My what?"

"Oh no! It's happening again!" she gasped, dropping the handkerchief and falling against the boy with a soft FLOP!

"Wha?" Shinji gasped as the girl fell against him, her head against his chest.

"I'm so sorry, but.. you see..... I'm a vampire!" she said right before she lunged at his neck, Shinji feeling a pair of teeth pierce his skin.

"ACK!!" he gasped, but not from the pain, but more from the action itself.

_Mmmmm! So delicious!_ She thought as she sucked his blood.

"AH! Did you just bite me?" Shinji gasped the second she pulled away. _Did she say she was a vampire?_ He thought.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" she said quickly. "My name's Moka. Moka Akashiya. I-I'd never dream of doing anything like that if I weren't... you know... a vampire."

"Vampire?" Shinji gasped. "As in... doesn't like garlic or crosses or holy water? That kind of vampire?" he asked.

"Uh-huh." she sighed contently. "I hope you don't mind me saying this... but your blood is... **absolutely delicious**!" she gushed as she cutely held the sides of her face with her hands while blushing.

_I'm not sure how to take that._ Shinji thought, absently noticing that the blood had stopped flowing from his neck.

"So.... um.... do you not like vampires?" she asked, slightly nervous.

"Not like... well, you did apologize, so... if they're all like you, then... no, I don't not like vampires." he said, wondering if that made any sense.

"Oh, I'm so glad! Then we can be friends! I was worried because I'm new here. Are you a student also?" she asked with a warm smile.

"Unfortunately, I'm not." he replied.

"But... aren't those your entrance papers on the ground?" she asked, pointing to the white pieces of paper that had landed next to him.

"Huh?" he gasped.

Shinji looked down and saw a couple of papers on the ground. He picked them up and gasped when he realized two things. 1-they were transfer papers to Yokai Academy, and 2-they were for him! Shinji suddenly realized that the transfer papers the bus driver had given him weren't _Bus_ Transfer Papers, they were _School_ Transfer Papers!

_I.... I Signed Myself Up For This Weird School?!!!!_ Shinji gasped. _Then again.... I wondered why I had to put the name of my last school down._

"Oh! You transferred! That's wonderful! I was afraid I wouldn't know anyone here. I'm new as well." Moka said, taking Shinji's hand and dragging him towards the scary looking school. "We can talk again after the commencement ceremony."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

An assistant teacher took Shinji's transfer papers before the commencement ceremony started, and when it was over the AT gave him his class schedule. His home room, Class 1-3, was run by an attractive, and rather upbeat, woman named Shizuka Nekonome.

And for some reason, her hairstyle and name kinda made Shinji think of a cat.

"As I'm sure you all know... Yokai is a school for monsters!" the sandy-blond haired woman in a black mini-skirt and white blazer with a colored shirt said.

_Monsters_? Shinji gasped, before remembering that Moka was a vampire. _But... that can't be right. Can it? I'm... not a monster._ He thought, then looked at his hands, the memory his father using him to cripple poor Toji, made him wince. _Then again..._

"Then why can't we just eat the humans?" a large, tough-looking student sitting next to Shinji said. "I'll start with the cute girls."

_Great, cannibals. Then again, they're not human so I guess it doesn't count._ Shinji thought.

"Silly. You don't have to worry about running into humans here. All the faculty and staff are monsters just like you. And since the academy is located inside the secret 'Border-Lands', no human has ever seen it. At least not seen it and lived!" Ms Nekonome said.

_Great. I'll probably die here. _Shinji groused.

Just then, the door to the class opened up and in walked a flustered girl.

"I'm sorry. I got lost in the hallways." the girl said.

"Oh. No trouble. It's your first day after all. Find a seat anywhere, dear." the teacher said. _Such a polite girl._ She thought.

As the girl walked into class, everyone took in how beautiful she was, falling in love with her in a second. And the reason was made clear to Shinji, when she stopped right in front of his desk.

"M-Moka-chan?" Shinji gasped.

"S-Shinji?" Moka gasped. "SHINJI-KUN!" she shouted as she glomped the boy tightly.

At this, every boy in class glared daggers at Shinji, who obviously seemed to have a connection to this super cute girl.

While everyone kept staring at him, Shinji's mind was elsewhere, thinking that he knew her from somewhere. However, that idea is ridiculous, since Shinji would have remembered someone as cute as Moka.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji and Moka go around the school, just taking in the strange sights and experiences. This was made more enjoyable by the fact that Moka kept hugging Shinji's left arm rather affectionately.

Shinji found himself actually enjoying this. After all, it wasn't everyday that a cute girl was willingly hanging out with him. Even when people found out about his pilot status, most girls didn't really talk to him. The only ones who did were Asuka, which was more like shouted orders and insults, and Hikari, which were more like subtle orders in class. Rei never really spoke to him, unless he tried to instigate conversation. Misato was his commanding officer and guardian, so she had to speak to him. Ritsuko was the chief scientist, so the same for her.

So it was a little unnerving for Shinji to have a girl even cuter and nicer than them hanging around him, and being far nicer to him than they ever had.

However, it was short-lived when another student suddenly blocked their exploration of the school.

"Well... you are cute, aren't you Moka." a large, tough-looking student in an unkempt uniform said. "My name's Saizo Komiya. Remember it." he smirked.

The other students who had been watching Moka, paused and felt a chill go up their spines when they realized who Saizo was.

"What I want to know is.... what's a cute girl like you hanging out with a thing like this?" Saizo asked as he grabbed Shinji's collar and lifted him into the air with one hand.

"Huh?" Shinji gasped, but suddenly remembered just who Saizo was, the student who wanted to eat humans.

"What? Hey!" Moka gasped.

The other students kept their distance as Saizo kept talking.

"That's Saizo Komiya? I've heard of him." one student said.  
"They say he's a real monster." another stated.  
"He's always chasing girls... Human girls!" a third said.  
"Caused so much trouble in the human world they sent him here.... kinda like reform school." the first student said.

"Or maybe you just haven't had much to compare him to yet. You just need to experience something better... like me!" Saizo said to Moka with a grin. "So... when should I pick you up?" he asked, looming over the girl.

"Eep!" she shrieked. "Sorry! I'm hanging with Shinji now!" she said, grabbing Shinji's arm and pulling him away from Saizo.

"Are you now? Well then... enjoy him... while he lasts!" Saizo said with a weak growl.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Stopping under the stairs in the adjacent hallway, Shinji and Moka caught their breath.

"Whoo! That was scary, huh? Are you alright, Shinji-kun?" Moka asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Shinji replied. "But... Moka-chan? Why... why are you being so nice to me? I mean I'm.... just an average guy." he asked the girl.

"Oh no! You're hardly average to me, Shinji-kun!" Moka proclaimed to him.

"I'm not?" he asked.

"No.... not after you... let me suck your blood!" she said with a blush and giggle.

"Huh?" he asked, not really understanding why that was a factor, even though she was a vampire.

"And you should be proud! Your blood is awesome! Way more delicious than any I've drunk out of transfusion bags! The flavor, the balance, the aroma, the body...." she started listing, before Shinji interrupted her.

"What am I, your food supply?" Shinji gasped off-handedly.

"Well.... to tell the truth... Shinji... y-you were my first." Moka said with a small blush.

"Your... first?" Shinji gasped, blushing slightly as she said that.

"Yes. You're the first person I really sucked blood from! And a girl never forgets her first time!" she said as a warm blush overran her cheeks.

A blush that makes Shinji blush as well.

"M-Moka-chan?" he said, his heart beating wildly. He had no way to know her heart was beating just as wildly as his.

"Stop it! I'm embarrassed!" she said, giving him a light tap that sent him into the wall, cracking it and him as well. "Come on! Let's go explore the school some more!" she said.

_Ouch.... she's so strong!_ He thought as he peeled himself from the wall.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Eventually, the pair came to the school dorms.

However, the dorms themselves were dark, grim, creepy, with bars over virtually all the windows, and reminded Shinji of the dilapidated and decrepit apartment building Rei used to live in.

_Must have had the same architect and construction crew._ Shinji thought as he stared at the building. _But I guess if Rei can live in a place like this... I can stand it for... three years?_ He gasped when he looked at his class schedule, room assignment, and school program.

"It's heaven!" Moka sighed. "Have you ever seen a building with such personality?"

"Are we looking at the same place?" Shinji asked.

"Oh yes! This place is a monster's dream!" she gushed.

_Damn it! That's right! This is a school for monsters!_ He thought.

"By the way, what type of monster are you?" Moka asked.

_And she thinks I'm a monster, too_. He thought again, before saying, "Uh... well, I'm..."

"Oh! That's right! It's against the rules to reveal your true forms. Please forget I asked." she interjected.

"Okay." he said with a soft smile, as well as relief. "Uh... Moka?" he asked.

"Yes, Shinji-kun?"

"We're not supposed to reveal our true forms to anyone... but... are you really a vampire?" he asked casually.

"Oh, you know I am! I may look human, but... take a look at this." she said, pulling her collar open to reveal not only her lovely assets, but most importantly her silver crucifix and Rosario bead. "When I take off this 'Rosario', I Get Really Scary!!" she stated, smiling brightly at him.

"Rosario?" Shinji asked.

"It's a crucifix with a Rosario bead in the middle. It locks up my vampiric powers. I don't like causing trouble anyway, so I'm happy to wear it and keep my powers in check!" she explained.

Shinji just stared at her.

_She's so serious about this. But she's so cute and nice.... so different from me._ He thought with a sad sigh, wondering if he should tell her about himself and his life. _But... she's really not human_.

"Of course... even with my powers locked up, a girl still needs blood." she said as she moved in towards Shinji, a look of 'need' in her bright green eyes.

Shinji's internal deliberation was cut short by his own thoughts of worthlessness.

_She needs it to survive._ He thought as he turned his neck, exposing his veins for her, as she quickly latched onto his neck. "Aaahhhhhhh!" he hissed as she bit into his neck.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

After Shinji had recovered and walked up to where his room was, on the opposite end of the dorms from the girls side, he went looking for his room... only to find Saizo.

"Well, well, well. If it ain't the lady-killer himself." Saizo said.

"Huh?" Shinji gasped as Saizo grabbed his collar and slammed him against the wall.

"Who the hell do you think you are, anyway?" he said, growling at Shinji. "What's your true nature anyway?"

"My... what? I... can't tell.... you.... that!" Shinji gasped. "The rules say..."

"Oh really?" Saizo said as he released Shinji's collar, and slammed his fist into the wall, shattering it with one blow.

A blow that caused several other students to emerge from their rooms in curiosity.

"You think I care about the damned rules? But tell you what.... I don't care what you are. Don't let me catch you hanging around Moka again. You even speak to her... you're dust!" he said as he walked away.

Shinji picked himself up from the ground and just stared at the departing bully.

The other students just stared at Shinji, seeing that he wasn't even shaken by what had just happened. That told them all one thing: that Saizo's threat held no sway over Shinji.

Of course that meant one of two other things: that either Shinji was stronger than Saizo and just didn't want to show it... or he had faced stronger than Saizo before and was thus unafraid.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Morning came and found Shinji pacing out near the graveyard, his backpack over his shoulder.

_What should I do? If I don't leave... Saizo will kill me. Then again, it's not like I haven't faced bigger and stronger than him. Of course I don't have my Eva.... not that it gave me much protection when I was fighting._ He thought, absently touching his chest where he remembered getting shot by the Fifth Angel. True Eva 01 had been shot in the chest, but the phantom pain had felt so real because of his high synch ratio. _Then again... if I leave... I'll be abandoning Moka. Why does that bother me so much? I abandoned everyone in Tokyo-3. Of course, everyone there was only using me. Moka's not like that. Yeah right! She's using me for my blood. But... it's different, I know it is. But why is it.._

"SHINJI-KUN!" Moka shouted as she jumped on to Shinji's back, hugging his neck tightly. "Come on or we'll be late to class!"

It was then that Moka noticed something was off.

"Uh.. Shinji-kun? What's wrong?" she asked.

"Moka, I... I was thinking about leaving." he said in a somber tone.

"Leaving?" she gasped.

"I just... I don't know. Maybe I'd be better off in a human school."

At this, Moka snapped.

"NO! You Can't Go To A Human School!" she cried, grabbing onto his shirt.

"What? Why?" he asked, confused at the sudden change in her mood.

"I went to Middle School with humans.... and I was so lonely." she said with a mild mesh of anger and sadness in her voice. "They all said, 'Monsters don't exist, except in stories.' I felt like a freak. I started to think that... maybe it would be better if I really didn't exist. I thought it would never be any different.... until I met you."

"Me?" he asked, the girl shaking her head.

"And when you told me that you like vampires. For the first time, I know that I'm not really alone!" she explained.

_That's so sad. She was so alone when she was.... in.... Middle School?_ Shinji thought as a memory suddenly flashed within his mind. "Did you say... Middle School?"

"Yes." Moka answered.

"Was this... Akihisa Ikeda Middle School?" he asked.

"Huh? How did you know where I used to go?" Moka asked.

"Because I went there before I came to Tokyo-3." Shinji replied.

Moka gasped when she suddenly remembered something. In her class, often sitting in the back of the room, was a timid and lonely boy... a rather unremarkable boy, with brown hair and blue eyes. Her memory was a little fuzzy before, but as she stared at Shinji, her memory became crystal clear.

(**FLASHBACK**)

"Are you alright?" the brown-haired boy asked the girl as she sat alone in the courtyard during lunch.

"What? Oh... I'm fine." Moka said to the boy, her image of him as fuzzy as a faded painting.

"Did you... want to be alone?" he asked.

"Uh... no." she said with a blush.

The boy sat down next to her and took out his lunch.

"You're not eating?" he asked.

"I... I forgot my lunch today." she said.

"Oh. Would you like some of mine?"

"Oh, thank you, but... what will you eat?" Moka asked.

"Oh. I'm not that hungry." the boy said.

"I'm... not that hungry either. Just... thirsty."

"Oh. Well... all I have is... tomato juice?" he gasped, not remembering he had packed that.

"Oh! Can I have that?" Moka asked.

"Sure." the boy said as he handed the can to Moka.

"Thank you." Moka said as she touched the boy's hand, accepting the can.

But the second their hands touched, the boy's obscure image suddenly cleared and became visible.

(**END FLASHBACK**)

Moka gasped when she realized who the boy had been.

"It... it was you!" Moka gasped at Shinji.

"Me?" Shinji asked, confused.

"You.... you were the boy who shared your lunch with me!" she gasped, her hands covering her mouth in shock. "You gave me your tomato juice!"

"Toma–to.... oh, my, god! I Do Know You!" he gasped as the same memory passed through his mind.

Tears filled Moka's eyes as she lunged forward and enveloped Shinji in a tight, almost-bone crushing hug, his backpack falling to the ground, as his hands instinctively wrapped around her body.

"I was so happy that day!" she gushed. "I thought... for the first time that I actually had a friend!" she then stopped and turned serious for a moment. "But... the next day... you didn't come back to school. You just... left. What happened?" she asked, pulling back from him for a moment.

"I received a telegraph from my father telling me to come to Tokyo-3. My guardian shipped me off right when I got it. I... I had no say in the matter." he said with a slightly guilty look on his face.

_And now we're here at Yokai. It's fate, it has to be!_ Moka thought as she hugged the boy again. "You Can't Leave, Shinji-kun! Not Again! Please Don't Go!" she cried, holding him tightly as she cried into his chest.

Shinji was conflicted.

On the one hand he couldn't stay in this monster school, lest he get killed. But on the other... he had already run out on Moka right as they were on the verge of becoming friends. And now... here they were... back together after more than eight months.

_I can't do this. I can't leave her. Even after everything that's happened. And... now that I think about it... I don't have any other place to go._ Shinji thought as he wrapped his arms tightly around Moka. "Alright, Moka-chan. I'll stay."

That was when Saizo arrived and kicked Shinji hard in the back.

"AHH!" Shinji shouted in pain.

"SHINJI!" Moka cried as he tumbled down on top of her.

"What did I tell you, punk?" Saizo said as he pushed Moka aside and pulled Shinji up from the ground by his collar. "I told you to never talk to her again!" he growled, his tongue suddenly elongating to wrap around Shinji's neck. He then whipped his tongue about and hurled Shinji into a nearby tombstone.

"ARGGHHH!!!!" Shinji groaned as he crashed through it.

"SHINJI!" Moka shouted.

"Where are you going, cutie?" Saizo smirked as he grabbed Moka's wrist.

"Let me go!" she shouted at Saizo.

"Can't! You're a lot prettier than any other human I used to play with. Your beauty is on a whole other level, it just turns me on and I can't control myself!" he said as his body suddenly started to grow and bulge, shredding out of his shirt and blazer, his features contorting into his true nature. "Guess you've never seen an Orc up close, huh babe?"

Moka screamed in terror as she saw Saizo change into his orc form, slightly humanoid, pointed ears, his skin becoming a pale brown and almost like armor. His hands grew in size and sported spiked claws at the nails, his back gaining spikes and ridged plating, as if the bones were trying to puncture the skin itself. His body was now more muscular, as if someone were blowing up his arms and body like a balloon.

"SHINJI!!!!" she shouted in terror.

"Come on, baby. Wanna make out? Wanna French?" he asked as his tongue lashed out of his mouth and curved around her head, the tip nearly touching her cheek.

"Someone... help...." she whimpered.

"STOP!" a voice shouted.

The pair looked over and saw Shinji rising up from the crushed tombstone.

"Huh?" Saizo gasped.

"Shinji!" Moka shouted.

"Leave.... Her.... Alone!" Shinji hissed, his bloody fists clenching tightly as he glared angrily at the orc.

"You kidding me? I told you to get lost, punk? Or do I hafta beat some sense into you again?" Saizo asked.

"I don't care what you do to me, but you're not touching Moka!" Shinji said.

"Oh? And why is that?" Saizo asked.

"Because... I can't just run away and leave her alone. She's my friend... and I really like her."

Moka broke into a happy cry as he said that, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Even if I get hurt, I won't abandon her! Do your worst, Saizo!" Shinji declared.

"You got it!" Saizo cackled as he threw his hand forward to punch Shinji.

However, Shinji managed to dodge Saizo's huge fist and rushed towards Moka.

"Shinji?" Moka gasped as Shinji pulled her away from the now angry orc.

"Moka, get out of here!"

"What?" she gasped.

"Just go!"

"I can't leave you!"

"If you don't..."

THWACK!!!

"ARGH!!!" Shinji shouted as Saizo's fist knocked a large piece of a broken tree directly at Shinji, striking him from behind.

However, as Shinji was struck, he was knocked half-conscious and flew past Moka. But as he did his hand reached out and grasped the Rosario around Moka's neck, tearing it off her choker.

"Wha... the Rosario! It came off!" she gasped as she felt her power was suddenly unleashed.

Saizo was nearly thrown to the ground as a sudden power exploded from Moka like a bomb. Shinji was thrown against a nearby tree. Saizo's sight was obscured as Moka suddenly transformed. Her greenish eyes turned red with yellow slits in them, her long pinkish hair turned pure silver, her body seemed to grow and enhance, becoming slightly taller, more defined and shapely (particularly around her bust and hips) But the biggest change was the pair of fangs now obviously protruding from her mouth that before been smaller and well hidden behind her lips.

"What? This Power! It's Intense!" Saizo gasped.

"M-Moka?" Shinji gasped as he lay against a nearby tree, sitting up to watch what was happening.

"This unearthly power! So the legends are true! The most fearsome of creatures... the Super S-Class Monster... The Vampire!" Saizo gasped, fear going up his spine.

Both Shinji and Saizo gasped as they saw Moka walk with a sultry sway towards the orc.

"What's the matter, little boy?" Moka asked in a different voice, which was deeper and more raspy. "I thought you wanted to make out. Come on, and show me how much of a monster you really are... and give me a kiss?"

Saizo roared as he lunged forward and threw his monstrous fist forward, slamming hard into Moka as Shinji watched helplessly.

However.... Moka didn't move. Instead, she grabbed Saizo's claw and twisted it around, causing him to shriek in pain.

"Typical monster. All size. You need to... **Learn Your Place**!" she said calmly as she leaped into the air and threw a forceful kick that sent the Orc hurtling backwards through trees and rocks, before slamming into a large rocky hill and exploding out the other side.

"Okay... I'll behave..." Saizo whined as his entire body was racked with unimaginable pain.

Satisfied with herself, Moka walked over to the still injured Shinji, who looked at the terrifyingly beautiful woman with a strange mixture of awe and fear, as if unsure what to make of her.

_Her energy... it's so cold... so powerful... like she's another person. Which one... is the real Moka?_ He thought as the silver-haired woman walked over to him and knelt down next to him.

This naturally gave Shinji an unintentional look at her full assets, forcing him to look into her cold, red eyes.

"M-Moka?" Shinji asked weakly.

She smiled as she lifted her hand up and ran her fingers through his hair gently.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you." she said, stroking his hair gently. "Because you tried to protect me... at least the other me.... and because your blood tastes so good to me." she said as she gently pried the Rosario from his fingers. "Until we meet again, Shinji... just keep babysitting Moka... kay?" she said as she replaced the crucifix around her neck.

The second she did, Shinji felt the powerful aura around her disappear. The instant it did, Moka turned back into her former pink-haired, green-eyed girlish self.

"Moka?!" Shinji gasped as the girl passed out, falling into Shinji's lap with her head resting against his shoulder.

"Shin-ji..." she sighed softly.

Shinji just smiled as he let her rest against him. _It's... over..._ he thought happily.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The next day found Shinji, mostly recovered, tearing up his half-written Letter of Withdrawal from Yokai, right as Moka appeared behind him and hugged him around the neck.

"Shinji-Kun! G'Morning! Whatcha Doing?!!" she chirped happily.

"AHH!" he gasped, watching the letter fly away. Though his yell was more from pain than surprise.

Shinji smiled though. Whatever his life had been before, it was no different now, but the only thing that made it worth living, especially in this monster school, was that he had found someone that he wouldn't find anywhere else. He had been reunited with an old friend, however brief their first meeting had been, and he wasn't going to run from this.

Shinji looked over at Moka and noticed her somber mood.

"Moka-chan? Is something wrong?" Shinji asked.

"Sh-Shinji... Th-th-thanks f-f-for... Geez! I get so nervous around you!" Moka said as her heart began beating rapidly.

Shinji blushed as they stared into each other's eyes.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes. Because... I keep wanting to suck your blood!" she smiled cutely at him.

"Ohhhhh..... alright." he relented. _Even though I don't have much left._

CHOMP!

"AAHHH!" Shinji cried out, though the pain from her felt less than the pain his body still had.

Across the way, a strange figure watched.

"Heh. You're a little young for this place, sonny. But... if all things turn out well... this school could be in for some major changes. Right... Mr Aono?" the bus driver asked the person behind him, barely turning around to the young man with blood-red, yellow slitted eyes staring through the darkness.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Author's Notes:

This is my first attempt at writing a Rosario+Vampire/Evangelion crossover. I put it in the Rosario+Vampire section because the story is going to take place at Yokai. I don't think Shinji is going to go back to Tokyo-3, so I figured this was safer.

Also, the pairing is going to be Shinji/Moka only. He'll have friends, but they won't have romantic feelings like they had for Tsukune. (Maybe?) At any rate, I have also decided on a definite Tsukune/Kurumu pairing. And if you can't guess, I've turned Tsukune into a vampire like Moka, but the explanation will be for much later. So... Until my next update, which is going to be a long way off as I have other stories to write and update, enjoy this first chapter of Shinji's adventures in the monster school.

And just so everyone knows, the Angel's attacks were about every three weeks or so, at least that was what Misato once said, so I used that as a referent for this story.

And in case no one recognized it, Akihisa Ikeda is the name of the creator of the Rosario+Vampire manga.

Also, this is my 100th story, so Hooray For Me!

And also, Yes! Shinji's experiences fighting the Angels will make him a stronger more cool-headed student than Tsukune. Though... now Tsukune is a... well, you get the idea. But I hope everyone enjoys this and will leave me lots of reviews.


	2. The Succubus Strikes

_**SHINJI MEETS MOKA  
**_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Eva or Rosario+Vampire, or their characters.

Summary: Shinji and Moka encounter two new students who have a profound effect on them, as well as the future of the school itself.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 2  
**The Succubus Strikes!**

(NERV HQ, Inside the Geofront)

"The Angel's blasted through... 18 layers of armor!" Makoto shouted.

"No way the other 4 are gonna hold!" Shigeru shouted.

"This Angel's far more powerful than the others we've faced." Misato said.

"And we don't have Shinji here to defend us." Maya stated.

"Even if he was here, you really think he'd fight for us? After everything that happened?" Misato asked.

"We don't need that baka! I'll destroy this thing by myself!" Asuka shouted proudly from her Eva.

_Considering your track record?_ Misato thought glumly.

"We need to activate the Dummy Plug for Eva 01!" Gendo shouted.

In the bay, Ritsuko Akagi inserts and tries to activate the Dummy Plug while Asuka fires off missiles and rockets at the Angel as it descended into the Geofront.

"It's..... it's not responding!" Maya shouted from her console.

"The Eva's rejecting the Dummy Plug command." Ritsuko added.

"Too bad it didn't do that earlier." Misato commented under her breath.

"What? Why?" Makoto asked.

"Then Shinji wouldn't have run away." she added.

Ignoring the woman's comment, Gendo gave another order.

"Get Rei! She's had experience piloting Unit 01." Gendo said as Asuka was now using machine guns to take out the Angel.

Rei goes to the stubborn unit and tries to synch with it.... only to fail.

"Unit 01 is.... rejecting the First Child!" Maya shouted.

_How? How can you reject yourself, Yui?_ Gendo wondered. "What do you want?" he said aloud.

The monitors all around him came alive, showing the feed from Unit 01.

They were all pictures of Shinji Ikari.

Gendo paled as he realized what it meant.

"I'm.... I'm sorry Yui. He's gone. He abandoned us. Especially you." he said, trying to shift the blame on Shinji.

No reply.

"Yui, we have to fight. We have to stop the Angel before it reaches Terminal Dogma."

The images vanished and were replaced with a single message. [_........NO......._]

"What? But... Yui!"

[_.....You..... Caused...... This...... So...... You...... Can...... Burn.....!_]

Gendo paled again as Unit 02's head was severed from it's body. Asuka would barely survive.

"We've thrown everything we have at it! Nothing's Working!" Makoto shouted.

"Send Rei out in Unit 00 with an N2 Mine. Have her get as close as possible, plant the device then use her AT-Field to protect herself." Misato shouted.

"That's a crazy plan!" Shigeru shouted.

"It's the only one we've got!" Misato countered.

Rei uses Unit 00 to take the N2 Mine out. She slams it into the Angel, and jumps back, throwing up her AT-Field to block the blast.

However... while Rei isn't severely injured by the blast, the Angel isn't either.

It wheels around with enough strength to blast Rei's Eva in half, taking off her left arm, shoulder and part of her leg.

She fell to the ground, half dead herself.

"What... what do we do now?" Maya asked.

"Now.... we wait for the end." Misato said.

However, the end didn't come.

"What's..... what's it doing?" Makoto asked.

"It looks like..... it's waiting for something." Shigeru said.

"Or looking for something." Ritsuko said.

"But what?" Misato asked.

_Wouldn't you like to know_. Gendo thought.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(Yokai Academy, library)

Two weeks since school started, and Shinji had found himself in the library once again.

The book he was reading, was on vampires.

It was the third time he had read through it, if only to make sure he missed nothing that there was to know about vampires.

The reason: Moka!

The problem: quantity!

_Alright, lets see.... I've eliminated the regular Eastern European vampires. None of them are a match to Moka, since they don't use crucifixes to contain their power. I've eliminated the African vampires, though I'm pretty sure Moka's not African and I've never seen her change into a firefly or taloned bird. I've ruled out the America's, since I've never seen her turn into a snake, like the ones from Chile, and the Aztec vampires are said to be skull-faced_. He paused as he thought about that. _Though... I've only seen her transform from a cute girl to a scary, but attractive, woman, nothing else. Though I've never seen her change into anything else, I've no reason to believe that she can do that. _

He continued jotting down his notes as he perused the book some more.

_The Bhuta or Prét of India are more like ghouls or zombies. The Nukekubi can separate it's head from it's body to fly around. Nothing interesting or valuable in Philippines, Malaysian or Indonesian texts. She's not a Jiang Shi, though nothing is mentioned of vampires changing hair color, or having their eyes change, or their... body dimensions changing_. Shinji sighed. _Argh! This is ridiculous! There's just too much vampire mythology to know what's real or not. I know Moka's strong, super strong when the Rosario comes off. But... is she super fast as well? Is she psychic? Can she fly? Can she shape shift? Does she need to breathe? And what of her weaknesses? Is she vulnerable to sunlight or water? She can't be vulnerable to crucifixes or silver, since she wears one. But... what else? Does she hate garlic? Is she allergic to Holy Water? I'm pretty sure a stake through the heart, cutting off their head, or even fire would kill anything. _

All these thoughts were hurting Shinji's head, and he closed the book and rested his forehead on the table.

"This is too much!" he groaned.

"Shinji?" a slightly familiar voice said to him.

"Huh? Tsukune? Hey! Where have you been?" Shinji gasped when he saw the young man he had met on the bus.

"Oh... you wouldn't believe me if I told you." he said with a smile.

"Considering where we are, try me." the boy replied.

"Mind if I sit?" Tsukune asked.

Shinji motioned for him to sit down next to him.

"Well... to start with... I'm sure you've figured out that we're in a monster school. Right?"

"Yeah. I have." he said with a wiry smile.

"Well, when we arrived here, right after we got separated, I got lost and ended up back at the bus. That was where I was... well... attacked, so to speak."

"Attacked? By what? By who?" Shinji asked, concerned.

"I'm not sure what it was. Anyway, the bus driver managed to save me, so I'm all good. I just was laid up for a little while afterwards." Tsukune explained.

"Wow." Shinji gasped.

Tsukune neglected to tell Shinji the real reason he was 'laid up' all that time. But until he was sure that Shinji wasn't going to freak out on him, he decided to keep it a secret.

"So... why are you reading all this vampire stuff?" Tsukune asked, looking at the books.

"Well.... it's kinda hard to explain. Let's just say... it involves a girl."

"A girl? A vampire girl?" he asked.

"How did you know she..." he started asking.

Tsukune pointed at the vampire literature on the table.

"Oh." he sighed. "Uh, yeah. Her name's Moka. She's really nice and really cute."

"Great!" Tsukune said. "So how'd you meet her?"

"Oh, we just kinda... bumped into each other." he said with a grin.

"Okay." Tsukune said. "And I guess you're looking up all this vampire stuff because you wanted to know more about her?"

"Actually.... I was trying to find out what weaknesses she had."

"Weaknesses?" he asked, his expression turning fearful.

"Yeah." Shinji said, going back to his books. "The problem is there is so much mythology about vampires that I don't know what's real and what's not. There's so many different types of vampires in the world, I just don't know what category Moka falls in."

"So why exactly are you looking up their weaknesses?" he asked.

Shinji sighed. "So that I don't hurt Moka."

Tsukune looked confused, though slightly relieved. "Hurt her?"

"Well... you see, Moka and I are old friends. Before coming here to Yokai, we went to the same middle school. We were only friends for about a day before I got called back to Tokyo-3 by my father. After I left Tokyo-3 because of certain.... disagreements.... I ended up here at Yokai with you, and that's where I was, I guess you could say, reunited with Moka. I didn't recognize her right off, but... when I did, I made a promise to myself that I would never again do anything to hurt her."

"How did you hurt her last time?" Tsukune asked.

"When my father called me back to Tokyo-3, I had to leave rather abruptly. I couldn't even tell the school I was leaving. Moka was so upset that I didn't show up at school the next day. Finding her here was a great thing for me, because I had an old friend, and...... I don't want to hurt her again."

"Okay. But what does that have to do with a vampire's weaknesses?"

"I just... when I was in Tokyo-3 I was rather... ignorant... about things that were going on around me and... let's just say that I was naive and a pathetic excuse for a human being that I...."

"Being kind of hard on yourself, aren't you?" Tsukune interrupted.

Shinji sighed as he looked at the young man. "I don't want to hurt Moka again. So I figured if I could find out what weaknesses she had as a vampire I would be able to avoid accidentally hurting her." he explained, with an air of serious humility.

"Oh." Tsukune sighed in relief. _For a second I was worried._ He thought. _Then again... maybe I should be worried. For Shinji._

Just then, a certain cute bundle of energy appeared as if from nowhere and wrapped her arms around Shinji's neck.

"SHINJI-KUN!" Moka Akashiya shouted, gaining the attention of everyone in the quiet library.

"SHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" the librarian hissed at the cute, pink-haired girl.

"Oh! Sorry." Moka apologized to the librarian.

"Good morning, Moka-chan." Shinji said with a smile.

"I've been looking for you all morning. I missed you at breakfast." the girl said.

"Yeah. I had some... research to do." he said, trying to make sure she didn't see the books. "Uh... this is Tsukune Aono. He came on the bus with me to Yokai and... well we've just been talking about things here at school."

"I'm pleased to meet you, Tsukune-san. But I'm afraid I must borrow Shinji-kun for a bit." Moka said to the average-looking young man.

_You mean a bite, don't you Moka-chan?_ Shinji thought, noticing the familiar hungry gleam in her eye.

"I guess I'm needed." Shinji said as he stood up from the table. "I'll see you later, Tsukune."

"You too Shinji." Tsukune waved as Moka pulled the boy out of the library.

It was as they were leaving, that Shinji caught, out of the corner of his eye, something attached to Tsukune's left wrist.

Maybe it was his imagination, but Shinji could have sworn it looked like a gold crucifix.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

CHOMP!

"Aahhh!" Shinji hissed as he felt the familiar piercing of teeth into the skin of his neck as Moka once again feasted on his precious blood.

"Oooooooohhhhhh. It's still so delicious!" Moka gasped as she licked at his neck, making sure not to spill a single drop.

The familiar feeling of weakness overtaking him, Shinji came to rest against the base of a twisted tree.

"Are you alright, Shinji-kun?" Moka asked.

"Yeah, yeah. I just... I'm a little weak, that's all." Shinji said. "I think you took more than your usual amount."

"I'm sorry, Shinji-kun. I just can't help myself. Your Blood Is So Delicious!" she said, stars and hearts in her eyes as if to emphasize her point.

"So I've been told." Shinji laughed weakly. "I think, though... I'm not gonna make it to class now. Could you help me back to my room?"

"Oh. Of course." Moka said as the vampire girl helped him to his feet and lead him back to their dorms.

As the pair walked away, a pair of soft violet eyes just watched from behind a nearby tree.

Moka helped Shinji back to his dorm room and put him to bed. He was too weak to do much else, and quickly passed out.

The female vampire just smiled as she brushed a stray lock out of his hair before pulling the blanket over his body and leaving so as not to be late for class.

But as she left, she had little idea that she was being watched.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hours had passed and Shinji was slowly recovering from his blood loss.

_Is it morning or night now? I can't tell in this place._ Shinji thought. _Geez. Maybe if I didn't eat right, Moka might stop sucking my blood. No. That would make her upset. Really. Maybe I can find some other way to..._ he paused in thought, suddenly realizing that he couldn't sit up from his bed.

What was worse, he suddenly realized that he was naked underneath his blankets, and that he was not alone.

_Please let it not be a praying mantis woman._ Shinji thought as he looked over and saw a mop of blue hair resting on his chest. "Rei-chan?" he gasped.

The woman started to stir, raising her head and staring into Shinji's eyes.

_She's not Rei-chan_. He thought, noticing her violet eyes. "Who... who are you?"

"Oh, you must have been out of it, sweetie." the blue-haired girl said sweetly as she sat up, revealing her naked self, and her rather impressive bosom to the young man.

For some reason he thought that Asuka would be beyond envious of this girl. She was so young and yet she had a rack that would put Misato to shame. Toji and Kensuke would be drooling over this girl.

"Who are you?" Shinji asked, trying to keep the girl covered with the blanket. "Why are you here? How'd you get in here? Why are you naked?"

"I'm Kurumu Kurono. I'm here because you're here. You let me in here. And we had a fun time last night, cutie." the girl said, letting the blanket drop off her breasts to show more of her cleavage.

"That's impossible." Shinji gasped. "I... was unconscious. I couldn't have invited you in."

Kurumu's eyes suddenly glowed, a strange disorientation fell across Shinji. His eyelids started to drop a little, and he felt all will leaving him. He felt weak.

_The Allure charm worked! He's mine!_ Kurumu thought. _And with him, I'll be able to ruin that little pink-haired slut! Although, I don't know why this boy is so special to her. He seems almost... human._

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door right before it opened.

"Shinji-kun? Are you awake? I just came to check on you now that class is..." Moka said, before she paused at seeing a sexy blue-haired girl curl up next to Shinji.

"Oh. Hello there." Kurumu said, snuggling up to the young man. "Shinji-kun, who is this?"

"Uh... no one important." Shinji said the words, though he wondered why he was saying them. _What the hell am I doing? _He thought.

"No one... Shinji-kun?" Moka gasped.

"Who are you?" the blue-haired girl asked. "Oh, wait! You're the vampire girl. The gossip amongst the school has been rather hot on that fact. So, have you come back to see if your little snack tray is ready for another meal?"

"What? No! I mean..." Moka gasped.

"Well that's all he is to you, isn't he? Isn't that right, Shinji-kun?" Kurumu asked.

"Yes, I think it is." Shinji said.

Moka felt her heart drop as he said that.

_What the hell am I saying?_ Shinji thought. _Do I... Do I mean that? _

"Shinji-kun, you don't mean that!" Moka said.

"Well, you did nearly suck him dry yesterday, didn't you?' Kurumu asked.

"Well... I mean... his blood is just so..."

"I rest my case."

Upset at hearing this, Moka pulled back and ran out, passing Tsukune in the hallways.

"Huh? Moka? What is..." Tsukune asked then looked into Shinji's room to see a blue-haired girl cheering as if she had just won some kind of victory. _Huh. Something odd about that girl_.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Once Shinji was feeling better, Kurumu decided to parade him in front of the school as her new boy toy. However, it was mostly in front of Moka.

When she saw Moka standing at the end of the hallway, Kurumu moved away from Shinji and stood proudly before her. Chest thrust out, hands on her hips, a superior grin on her lips.

"So, you're Moka the vampire, huh? I'm not really impressed." Kurumu said, sashaying her buxom form dressed in a short brown skirt, yellow sweater vest, yellow-white shirt, red bow over her buxom chest, tall white socks and black shoes.

She barely noticed the dozens of other boys in the hallways, staring and drooling at the two cutest girls in the entire school. A few were eyeing Shinji with contempt.

"Who are you?" Moka asked, remembering that she didn't ask the girl her name when she was in Shinji's room.

"I am the succubus, Kurumu Kurono." she answered. "And I'm here to defeat you!"

"Defeat me? You're a... isn't it against the rules to reveal your identities?" Moka asked.

"Argh! I don't care about that! I can't stand it that an airhead like you is getting in the way of my grand plan!" Kurumu said. "I will not lose to you!" she barked.

"Lose to me? Plan? What are you talking about? Why are you doing this?" Moka asked.

"Because! My plan was to enslave the entire male student body. Operation: Yokai Harem!" she declared.

"Huh?" Moka gasped, confused.

"It was so simple. Infallible! Every boy in this school would be mesmerized by my great beauty! Until YOU came along and the fools fell for you instead! I will not lose in a battle of feminine charm! Do you hear me?" she said with utter contempt in her voice.

"Uh..."

"So I decided to trounce you the best way I knew how... by stealing your little boyfriend!" she said.

Moka looked over at Shinji who seemed a little out of it.

_But what does that have to do..._ she started thinking.

_**Idiot**_! A new voice entered her head.

_Huh? Who Is That? _She gasped.

_**It's your other self! I'm using the Rosario as a medium to speak to you!**_

_The Rosario?_

_**Just listen! That girl said she was a succubus! That means she's using 'Allure'! It's a typical hypnotic spell that makes any male susceptible to control! **_

_Shinji-kun is being controlled? _She gasped.

While the rest of the Student Body was watching the heated argument, Tsukune rounded the corner and caught the three in the main hallway.

_This isn't good. I've got to help him_! Tsukune thought as he raced over to Shinji

While the two girls were engaged in an argument, Tsukune grabbed Shinji and shook him.

"Shinji? Shinji! Wake up!" Tsukune snapped at the boy.

"Huh? What? Tsukune?" Shinji gasped, seeing his friend.

"You're under a spell!" he said. "Snap Out Of It!"

"A spell?" he asked.

"That blue-haired girl is a succubus. She's using a spell to charm you." Tsukune explained.

"What? Why?"

"I think she's got something against Moka."

"Moka? Oh, god! Moka!" he said, then rushed towards the arguing pair.

_**A succubus is a demon who confounds men! It's said that if a man is kissed by one he will become her slave forever! You'd better make sure that poor sap isn't lost for good then!**_ The voice shouted at Moka.

"Leave Shinji-Kun Alone!" Moka shouted.

"Don't Get In My Way!" Kurumu shouted.

"I won't let you use him!" the vampire girl snapped, almost tearful.

"Oh, like you use him for a meal?" the succubus asked. "Like you want his blood? That's what you really want him for, isn't it?"

"That... that's not true!" she stuttered.

"Yes it is! What other reason could you possibly..."

"Stop It!" Shinji shouted.

The pair turned to see the boy standing next to them.

"Oh Shinji-kun I..." Kurumu said, leaping forward to glomp the boy, only to have his hands reach out and stop her.

"No." he said, holding her at arms-length.

"What?" she gasped.

"I won't betray Moka because of some spell you put me under." Shinji growled with anger, his eyes casting down at her like his father, Gendo, looking down at him.

While most people and even monsters would have shuddered and even faltered at Shinji's gaze, had Kurumu not been so angered and upset, she would have as well.

_Oh really? __**ALLURE!**_ She thought, her powers washing over him in waves.

"Argh!" Shinji groaned, backing away, fighting off the magic that he now knew about.

_He's... resisting? No one has ever resisted Allure before!_ Kurumu gasped, moving towards him. "Shinji, why are you backing away? Is it... is it because of her?" she gasped, looking back at Moka. "You're doing this for her!" she said. _Allure isn't working! I've got to kiss him before he completely breaks free_! She thought as she moved towards him, lunging in, her lips aimed at his.

However, right as she was about to plant her lips upon his, Moka rushed forward and pushed her out of the way. The busty blue-haired girl flew through the air and out the nearest window. Once she was gone, Moka turned to Shinji.

"Shinji-kun? Are you alright?" Moka asked.

"Moka, I... I'm sorry." Shinji said.

"For what?'

"For... everything. For... hurting you."

"It wasn't your fault! You were under a spell!"

"Still, I am sorry."

"Not Yet! But You're Going To Be!" Kurumu's voice shouted.

The pair looked out the window and gasped when they saw Kurumu Kurono, this time with longer fingernails, a purplish tail with a spike on the end of it, and a pair of large, purple bat-like wings protruding from her back.

Dream Demon Kurumu had revealed herself.

"We have to get out of here!" Moka shouted as she raced down the hallways with Shinji in tow.

Tsukune took after them.

They raced outside and paused when they saw Kurumu swoop down towards them, claws out and screaming.

_Maybe coming outside wasn't the best choice! _Shinji gasped.

"Shinji! Take off my Rosario!" Moka suddenly said.

"What?" Shinji gasped.

"It's the only chance! I can't take it off myself! I need my full power to beat her!" Moka shouted.

The pair ducked low, barely avoiding Kurumu as she flew in and slashed at the trees they were standing in front of, cutting them down as if scissors through paper.

"Whoa!" Tsukune gasped, standing not too far away.

"Pull This Off Or She'll Kill Us!!" Moka shouted to Shinji as the trees came to rest at their feet.

"Okay!" he said, grabbing and tugging on the silver Rosario, only to have it not budge.

"Huh?" the pair gasped.

"It's... not coming off? It's Not Coming Off! Why? It Did Last Time!" Shinji cried out.

"You Weaklings! That's What You Are!! Dead Weaklings!!" Kurumu shouted as she started her descent.

Moka's lip trembled as she wrapped her arms around Shinji.

"What? Moka!" Shinji gasped.

"Everything's clear to me now." Moka said calmly. "It's Shinji I wanted, not just his blood. Shinji Is My Friend! That Is My Heart's Truth! If It's Me You Hate—Then Kill Me!" she shouted at the incoming succubus.

"Oh My! Aren't You Cute?!" Kurumu shouted as she dove towards Shinji and Moka.

_No..._ Shinji thought. _I was the one who got tricked. I Won't Let Moka Suffer For Me!_ He mentally shouted as he gripped the Rosario and pulled it off her neck choker.

The explosion of power ripped across the field, knocking both Shinji and Kurumu away from Moka as her power was unleashed.

_I did it! For good or ill.... I've freed the monster inside her!_ Shinji thought as Moka started to change once again. Her long pink hair turned silver, her height increased, as did her bust and hips and nails as her eyes turned blood red with yellow cat-like slits within them, her teeth protruding down from her mouth.

_It's true! The power! Her hair! Just like the legends!! She really is... A Vampire!_ Kurumu gasped as she looked out at her new opponent.

_Weird... when I got really desperate, it came right off!_ Shinji gasped, staring at the Rosario. _Is that how it works? _

"No! I Can't Lose! I Won't!" Kurumu shouted.

"Oh? Why not?" Moka asked calmly.

"The race of succubi is dying out! Therefore each of us has one great mission–To Find A Male Worthy Of Fathering Her Offspring! That's why I wanted to enslave the boys of Yokai! Surely one of them would be monster enough to become my 'Mate of Fate'! But You, Moka Akashiya, Ruined All That!! And You Will PAY!!!" Kurumu shouted.

"I will pay? For interfering with your selfish little plans? You, sweetheart, need to learn a bit of.... humility." Moka hissed.

Kurumu dove quickly towards Moka, claws out and full of anger. However, Moka was quicker than she anticipated, leaping behind her with incredible speed, grabbing her tail and spinning her around.

"OWW! MY TAIL!" she screamed.

"Will you learn your place if I pull this off?" Moka asked, right before she threw the succubus down, slamming her into the ground with an earth-shattering blast, creating a small crater with Kurumu lying in the center.

Shocked, stunned, and gasping in pain, Kurumu could do nothing as Moka advanced upon her.

"Too easy. Your attacks are too direct. Too angry. You act so tough... but you're just a little girl." Moka said. "And you'll never get any older. Now... learn your place!"

"No... no..." Kurumu sobbed as the vampire advanced upon her

However, she paused when Shinji suddenly stepped in between the blue-haired succubus and the silver-haired vampire.

"Shinji! What are you doing?" Moka asked. "Get out of the way! That witch used you! She almost killed you!"

"I know. I also know that no one deserves to be killed." Shinji said. "Sure, Kurumu can be dark and violent.... but some might say the same about you, too."

Moka just stared at him as if upset.

"Feh!" she said, snatching the Rosario from his hand. "Don't get the wrong idea. I just didn't want your blood to be stolen."

"So... that's all I am to you then? A food source?" he asked.

"I'm not like your 'other' Moka." she stated.

"I know. She actually likes me."

Moka looked at Shinji, as if he had just insulted her.

"I am sorry for the things I said when I was under that spell. But am I nothing more than food to you?" he asked.

Moka looked at Shinji for a few seconds. A small well of pride brimming up within her. He was taking a stand against her, even though he knew he couldn't match her. But there was something else about the way he said those words. Almost as if he were comparing her to someone else, someone who had hurt him as of late.

"Maybe you are more. You were at least able to resist her in the end. Had you been stronger you would have been able to resist her from the start." Moka said.

"I'll get stronger. I promise." he said.

"You do that." Moka said, as she replaced her Rosario on her collar and turned back into the pink-haired Moka. "Oh Shinji!" Moka sighed as she clung to Shinji warmly.

Kurumu just stares at the pair, seeing the affection they have for each other. A small wave of jealousy runs through her.

_I wonder if I could have someone like that?_ She thought.

Just then, Tsukune approached the defeated succubus, bending down to her.

"Are you alright?" Tsukune asked.

"Uh... not really." Kurumu replied.

"Here, let me help...." he started to say, suddenly smelling the blood coming out of her wounds. His eyes flickered with something akin to interest, and Kurumu gasped when she saw fangs protruding from his mouth, right before he lunged in to sink his teeth into her neck.

As she gasped suddenly, Kurumu realized two things: that he was obviously a vampire, the most powerful monster in the world just like Moka, and that he liked her.

"You're.... you're a vampire." Kurumu gasped weakly.

"Yes. I am." Tsukune said, licking her skin lightly, making sure he didn't spill a drop of her blood. "I have to say that your blood smelled nice. But after tasting it myself.... it's absolutely delicious!"

_The most powerful monster in the world.... and he's interested in me. At least a part of me._ she thought as she took him in. _And he's pretty cute too._

She suddenly noticed the golden Rosario that was around his left wrist. Like the one that was around Moka's neck.

_I wonder how powerful he is compared to Moka?_ She thought.

"Tsukune? Is she alright?" Shinji asked, supporting Moka from the side.

"She will be. I'll take her to the infirmary for a check up." Tsukune said, gently lifting the buxom, blue-haired girl into his arms, carrying her bridal style.

_He's friends with Shinji?_ Kurumu wondered.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(Yokai Infirmary, the next day)

"Are you sure you're feeling better?" Tsukune asked, as sat next to Kurumu's bed in the infirmary.

"Yes, Tsukune-kun." Kurumu said with a smile and a small blush. "My injuries are almost healed."

Within the last 24-hours Tsukune had taken a real shine to the beautiful blue-haired girl. Right after he had sucked her blood post-injury. He partly wondered if it was because of her blood that he was attracted to her. Sure she was physically beautiful, though he would have to do something about her temper and jealousy.

Though for some reason he felt he had little to worry about, overhearing that she was interested in finding the strongest monster to father her offspring. And since Tsukune was a vampire, that meant he was of the strongest in the whole school.

Kurumu hadn't actually seen him use his powers, but she had no reason to refute the obvious evidence to the claim. The fangs, the blood-sucking, the crucifix. Everything he had, Moka had.

Just then, Shinji and Moka entered the infirmary.

"Hello, Kurumu-san. How are you feeling today?" Shinji asked.

"Better. I think I can walk today." she replied.

"Oh, I'm so glad. I was worried I had hurt you." Moka said.

"You... you were worried about me?" Kurumu asked in surprise.

"Yes! I'd rather make friends than rivals." the vampire girl said.

Kurumu looked at Moka in shock.

_This can't be the same girl who flung me through the air and beat me into the ground_. She thought as she looked at the vampire girl. _And she wants to be friends? _

Kurumu looked down. "I... after what I did... you actually want to be friends?"

"Yes. So... will you?" Moka asked, extending her left hand towards the succubus.

"I think we'd all be better off as friends." Shinji said, standing next to Moka, no expression of anger or upset on his face.

"Or more." Tsukune said, taking Kurumu's right hand in his own as he sat next to her.

Kurumu was in tears as she lifted her trembling hand to embrace Moka's. Never before had she had a friend. Never before had someone asked to be her friend, especially knowing what she had done. For the first time in her life, Kurumu Kurono, the succubus, felt happy.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

Here is my second chapter to my, oddly titled story. I know I should have made it more of a 'Shinji and Moka' or 'Eva Rosario+Vampire', but... oh well.

So now Kurumu and Tsukune having gotten together, Moka and Shinji have gotten a bit closer, and NERV is in chaos because of Shinji's departure. And you've now heard what happened to Tsukune that got him turned into a vampire, sort of, but he's slightly different than Moka is. I won't say how, that will be revealed later on.

Also, most of Shinji's research on vampires was courtesy of Wikipedia.

And if anyone noticed, I changed up a few things. Instead of Kurumu seducing Shinji like she seduced Tsukune away, though temporarily, from Moka, I had Kurumu sneak into Shinji's bed like a practiced seductress. It's a little more than canon, but I wanted to depict Kurumu as a person who had no morals and then gained some after being defeated and the others wanting to be her friend. I'm pretty sure she never had any real friends before.

So, I hope everyone is happy with this and will leave me lots of reviews.


	3. Painful Truth

_**SHINJI MEETS MOKA  
**_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Eva or Rosario+Vampire or its characters.

Summary: Shinji decides to tell Moka everything about his life and what he really is. And things change at NERV and SEELE.

Idea by 'The Canadian Empire'.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 3  
**Painful Truth**

"Like I said... Know Your Place!" Silver Moka screamed as she threw a fearsome kick towards the monster, breaking it's dozens of teeth as it flew through the air and landed hard against a large tree stump. "Tell me that we're the same and then try and take advantage of me. Punk!"

The quartet just looked at Moka in awe as she once again defeated another monstrous foe. The 11-year old witch Yukari Sendo (dressed in a witches hat and cape) was cheering animatedly for the female vampire. Kurumu and Tsukune were just watching as the defeated substitute science teacher (who was an actual Dr. Jekyll/Mr. Hyde beast, sans the formula) settled into the dust. And Shinji was just smiling while holding his still dislocated left arm.

Silver Moka walked up to Shinji and gripped his left arm, popping it back into place easily.

"Thanks." Shinji groaned, rotating his arm to make sure it still worked.

"I should probably be upset with you for this, Shinji." Silver Moka said. "Taking on a teacher with a dangerous split-personality like that wasn't smart."

"He was trying to rape you!" Shinji snapped at her.

"I know." she huffed. "Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful you arrived in time to pull my Rosario off, and while it was gutsy of you, it was also suicidal! What made you take him on like that?"

The others looked at Shinji, waiting for his explanation.

"He just... reminded me of my father." Shinji replied softly.

Moka blinked in shock.

_His father?_ Moka thought. _But.. the anger... the look in his eyes was one of pure rage. How could..._ it suddenly dawned on Moka that she didn't know much about Shinji's life after he left school all those months ago. "I think we need to talk."

Shinji looked at the silver-haired vampire. "What do you mean?"

"The anger in your eyes when you attacked Professor Janus. And you said he reminded you of your father." she asked. "What happened?"

Shinji sighed, knowing where this was going.

"Moka... there's something I have to tell you."

The other three leaned in closer, wanting to hear this. Shinji just looked at them, and grimaced a bit.

"Tomorrow. After school. Where we first met. I'll tell you then." Shinji whispered to her.

"I'll remind the other Moka." she said, taking the Rosario and once again becoming Pink Moka.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji leaned against the twisted tree where he and Moka had run into each other. He looked out over the dark and twisted world under the reddish sky and felt oddly at ease. Maybe it was because this world represented how Shinji felt. He pushed the thoughts out of his mind as a pink-haired girl approached him.

"Sorry I'm late. It took forever to lose Yukari. She's so clingy." Moka said as she tried to catch her breath.

"I know." Shinji chuckled as he lead Moka into the forest where a small bench was. It was old and somewhat rusted, but strong enough to hold them.

They sat down and Shinji took in a deep breath.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Moka asked.

"Moka... I'm human." he said, looking at her so that she could see his eyes.

The green-eyed girl gasped slightly as he said that.

_That isn't what I was expecting. But... I guess it does explain a lot._ She thought. "And... about what happened yesterday?" she asked.

Shinji didn't look at her as he started to explain.

"I was about four years old when my mother, Yui Ikari, died in an experiment being preformed at her work place. She brought me along for some reason. Said that it was important. Right after the experiment ended, and my mother was declared dead, my father, Gendo, abandoned me to the care of a teacher whom I'd never met before. I waited for hours in the pouring rain for this man I didn't know to come and pick me up. When he finally arrived, he was only slightly nicer than my own father. For the next ten years he took care of me, but... we didn't really connect on any level. Just existed. Then one day I received a letter from my father, telling me to come back to Tokyo-3. The letter just had one word on it. It said, 'Come'. Nothing else. I mean, can you believe that? After ten years of no phone calls, no emails, nothing really, he just sends me a letter and orders me to come to him."

"But you did. Why?" Moka asked.

"Because there was a part of me that... actually wanted to be a family again. Guess I was just fooling myself. Anyway, the letter also included a picture of a beautiful woman named Misato Katsuragi, who would later become my commanding officer and guardian. When I arrived in the city, the whole place was deserted. No one around, telephone lines down. Like a ghost town. Which might have explained why I saw a girl with blue hair in a school uniform standing right out in the middle of the street where she hadn't been before. When I looked again, she was gone. It was right then that the military showed up and started shooting at this gigantic greenish monster called an Angel. They weren't having much effect on the creature, it kept swatting the planes away, one almost landed right on me. The monster then saw me and headed towards me, which was right when Ms Katsuragi arrived to pick me up. She nearly ran me over when she got there. Anyway, she took me to NERV, the paramilitary organization which my father ran. Misato took me to meet Dr Ritsuko Akagi, NERV's rather attractive chief scientist, and both of them showed me the Evangelion, Unit 01, a gigantic robot that looked like some kind of demonic monster. They then told me that I was going to pilot it." he said with a laugh. "I mean, can you believe that? They wanted me to pilot a giant robot that I'd never seen before, against a monster I didn't know even existed, for an organization I'd never heard of, run by a man who abandoned me years ago. Can you believe that?"

Moka said nothing, just let him talk. Though she was slightly upset that he had been part of a group that was fighting monsters. Though, she'd never heard of these 'Angels' before.

"Both Misato and Ritsuko then told me to get inside the Eva in order to pilot it. Even my father did. I asked him why he had called me back, and he said it was because he had a use for me. I was upset at hearing them. But... when I refused to pilot because I couldn't, he brought out this injured girl named Rei Ayanami on a stretcher, the same girl I'd seen on the street earlier. Said that she was going to pilot it instead of me, even though she was injured. When the Angel reached the base, it shook the whole place, which was a shock considering how massive the entire Geofront was, and Rei got even more injured from that. I... agreed to pilot the robot so that she didn't have to. They put me in this white tube that was flooded with this liquid called LCL. It was breathable, but... it kinda tasted like blood."

Moka's interest kinda peaked at that.

"They sent me up to fight the Angel, but... well, I didn't know how to do anything and I was nearly killed. Everything the Angel did to the Eva, it felt like it was doing it to me. I could feel everything that happened to it. Like... it _was_ me. I don't remember much about what happened after that. I don't even remember how I beat the Angel. When I woke up I was in the hospital. Misato came by later and agreed to take me in. I would have been fine on my own, but... Misato insisted."

"What was she like?" Moka asked, curious.

"She was... different. When we were at NERV she was so serious. Demanding. Almost... obsessed. She knew how to do things in a very military way, even crazy ways. Her plans worked, but... it was like she would never back down from a fight no matter what. I kind of got the impression she wanted to pilot the Eva's herself against the Angels. But when she was at home, she... she was a completely different person. She drunk can after can of beer, she couldn't cook to save her life, she was a total slob, paraded around the apartment in her underwear most of the time, and had a pet penguin who mooched just about everything off of you everyday. She was like a teenager at times."

Moka just continued to listen, knowing that all this was important, given how he was talking about it. She knew that it was just the beginning.

"Anyway, after the first battle, I started school and met a couple of guys named Kensuke Aida and Toji Suzuhara. Kensuke was a military otaku who was so obsessed with weapons and giant robots. When he first found out that I was a robot pilot, he... well, he just wouldn't leave me alone. Asking me all kinds of questions, wanting me to take pictures of the Eva's and NERV, trying to get me inside the Geofront on a regular basis. I mean... he was just obsessed. And then there was Toji, who was pretty much a sports guy. He punched me when we first met. He blamed me because his little sister got hurt during the first battle with the Angel, and took his aggression out on me. I guess he had a right to, since I didn't know how to do anything when I first got in that thing. It was shortly I met them that I was sent into battle against another Angel. I had some better training, but it nearly killed me again. It grabbed me and tossed me out of the city and towards the bunkers were the people were hiding. It was there that Toji and Kensuke had gotten out of the bunker to watch the fight. I almost ended up crushing them as a result. The Angel attacked and I had no choice but to pull them into the Eva to protect them. Misato ordered me to retreat, but I couldn't. That close to the bunkers the Angel would have killed too many people. I... I don't know what really happened. I think I went a little crazy, fighting that Angel. I... I disobeyed Misato's order and attacked... I killed the Angel but... it felt so painful. Misato put me in the brig for two days because I disobeyed her orders. When I got out, I... I actually ran away from the apartment. I needed to get away from there and clear my head. I was just so confused at why Misato said I had a poor attitude about what I was doing."

"Poor attitude?" Moka asked.

Shinji looked at her with a small degree of shame and answered, "I'd convinced myself that we were fighting a war, and that my personal safety wasn't important. All that mattered was killing the Angels and protecting the human race. Misato thought that that was reckless, and that I didn't deserve to be there with an attitude like that. When NERV security found me, Misato had them take me to the train station so that I could leave Tokyo-3. I should have left. I don't know why I chose to miss the train, but I did. Misato actually seemed glad of that when she came to pick me up. I think she was trying to stop me from leaving."

Moka listened intently to everything Shinji was saying. He continued talking about the rest of his battles, from his sortie against the Fifth Angel that nearly boiled him alive in his entry plug when it shot his Eva in the chest. She noticed that he absently rubbed his chest as he talked about it. He didn't tell Moka about the rather embarrassing incident involving Rei when he went to deliver her new NERV ID. Or about her slapping him. She heard the hesitance in his voice as he talked about Operation Yashima, which was an elaborate plan to sniper the Angel with Unit 01, while Unit 00 protected it with a large shield. Misato's plan nearly got Rei killed, and Shinji had to pull open the superheated entry plug open with his hands in order to make sure Rei was alright. He burnt his hands, but was glad that she was alright. After that, Shinji told Moka about the JetAlone robot incident that nearly resulted in a nuclear explosion, then going to the Over-The-Rainbow super carrier to meet the Second Child, an arrogant German girl named Asuka Langley Sohryu.

"Asuka was... difficult, I guess." he said, not trying to sound mean. "The first thing she did was slap me for looking at her underwear when the wind blew her skirt up. I mean, who wears a loose-fitting sundress on the deck of a very windy ship? She slapped me, Toji and Kensuke for looking. Like it was intentional. She started insulting me left and right, going on and on about how great she was, how she was the number one pilot. It was ridiculous. We were fighting to save mankind, and she was talking about how great she was. Like she'd actually done anything important. Anyway, while we were heading back to Japan, we were attacked by another Angel as Asuka was showing off her Unit 02 to me. She pulled me into the entry plug with her, even made me wear one of her plugsuits that she had a spare of. It was embarrassing. Then she takes her Unit 02 and hopscotches across the other battleships in the fleet like they were stepping stones. She just... I mean she did it intentionally and I don't know how much damaged she caused. It was like she didn't care. We nearly died when we got tossed into the ocean, since the Eva's couldn't swim and we were up against an Angel that could. Misato helped us defeat it by sinking two of the Battleships so that it would be right there when the Angel passed by and...well, it worked but it was kinda hard to get out of that plugsuit when we got to the docks. Especially with Kensuke videotaping everything."

Moka couldn't image what these skintight plugsuits might have looked like to cause such shame.

"Anyway, Asuka was later enrolled in our class, which caused all kinds of problems. I mean, she just wouldn't let up with the attitude, thinking that she was superior to everyone just because she was an Eva pilot. And she declared it every chance she got. It's like she loved the spotlight. Well, things got worse when the Seventh Angel showed up and Asuka actually tried to take it on herself. She just rushed ahead, no back-up, no support, no real plan, just took her lance and cut the Angel in two."

_**Sounds like something I'd do.**_ Silver Moka thought.

"Of course, it was only after that that we found out that the Angel was supposed to split in two. That was it's special ability. It double-teamed Asuka, and then double-teamed me. It was humiliating. But Asuka's arrogance didn't let up. She blamed me for the whole thing, even though she didn't follow procedure or listen to anything Misato said. Then Misato got this crazy idea to double-team the Angel, and had me and Asuka do, what she called, synchronization training. She... she had Asuka moved into our apartment and had us do special training so that we actually moved, talked and even thought the same thing. It took nearly two weeks, and the teasing we got from Toji and Kensuke and even Hikari was... some times I just wanted it to end. We beat the Angel, but... well..."

"Well what?" Moka asked.

"Things didn't change much between us." Shinji said. "Asuka spent most of her time chasing this guy, Ryoji Kaji, who was at least twice her age, saying how immature guys her own age were. I mean even if she did go to college and was trained for years to pilot Eva, it didn't give her the right to talk down to everyone around her. Well, her attitude didn't improve much, especially when she couldn't go to Okinawa with the rest of our class on a special trip, because we were fighting a war. Then she gets picked to go into a volcano to capture an Angel that was asleep, and... she near died when the Angel woke up and attacked her inside the volcano. I couldn't do much to help her, but somehow, we won that fight when Asuka used the coolant system that was keeping her from roasting alive in her Eva to kill it."

Moka kept listening to Shinji as he explained about the spider-like Angel attacking the city when all the power in the entire city of Tokyo-3 and the Geofront went out, and they needed to mobilize all three Eva's in order to preform a complicated attack on the Angel that was pouring acid into their base. What caught Moka's attention was Shinji's discussion with Asuka about why they were really doing this, fighting 'Gods Messengers'. She noted how he mentioned Asuka calling him an idiot more than once.

Shinji told her about the Tenth Angel, and how Misato's plan to catch the Angel was pretty much suicide. Shinji was the first one to reach the descending Angel, catch it and keep it from destroying the whole city. He had done the hard part, and the way he talked made it seem as if no one had even noticed. The incident when the Eleventh Angel attacked, based on Misato's initial report, had little to do with the pilots, but Moka felt that Shinji was keeping something back. He didn't tell her about the Naked Synch Test, for obvious reasons.

He then told Moka the real reason that Misato fought the Angels. That they were responsible for the death of her father, on an expedition to Antarctica that actually caused the event called Second Impact. It was shocking to hear that, but it did explain why Misato hated the Angels. And why she would have wanted to pilot the Eva's against them. But because she couldn't, she had to fight by proxy, using Shinji and the other pilots.

It was the Twelfth Angel battle that seemed to shake him, though. Shinji had gotten a higher synch ratio than Asuka and Rei, and that actually made him feel good. More confident. Of course, Asuka was upset at that and had used it to goad him into directly attacking the Angel, which had resulted in him getting swallowed by the shadow-like Angel and being trapped inside it for nearly half a day.

There was something in the way Shinji talked about what happened after that that made Moka think there was something else going on.

"When I thought that I was going to die, when my last breath finally gave out... I thought... I could have sworn that... I saw my mother." he said.

Moka just listened to him as he talked.

"It was like... the closer I got to dying... the closer I was to her." he said with tears. "I just... I never told anyone at NERV about what happened. Misato said that, Unit 01, it went berserk when it broke out of the Angel and... well, I felt worse because of what happened. Asuka and Rei didn't say much about it, but... I guess it didn't matter. Not compared to what happened next."

Moka felt a sense of dread coming off of Shinji as he seemed to be reaching the end of his story.

"A new pilot had been chosen to pilot a new Evangelion that was being sent from China. They were supposed to test it before it could be used for active combat. But... something happened. An Angel somehow took over the Eva, possessed it, like a parasite. It... it started attacking everything around it, including the Eva's that were sent out to stop it. Rei and Asuka were the first to fall... and then, it was just me. Misato and Ritsuko were injured during the activation test, so it was my... I mean the commander... who was in charge of the operation. He ordered me to kill it, but I didn't want to because of the pilot's life that was at risk. I... I wanted to help the pilot, but the commander ordered the activation of the Dummy Plug. It was basically a remote override that could be used to control the Eva's if the pilot was dead or unconscious. I..."

Moka felt his sadness and anger as he spoke.

"...he forced me, forced my Eva, to attack and destroy the other Eva. I screamed so much, begging for him to stop, even as he used my Eva, me, to rip the other Eva to pieces with the pilot inside it. He..."

Moka wrapped her arms around Shinji from behind, trying to comfort him as his tears just streamed from his eyes.

"The pilot was Toji." he said, causing Moka to gasp. "He... no one told me that he was the pilot. They just thought I knew. NERV recruited him without telling me. I guess they figured that was the reason I didn't want to fight the Eva. I... I was so furious at the commander for what he did! He knew and he didn't care! He used me, to cripple Toji!" he said, taking several deep breaths before he continued on with his story. "After that I just left. I left everything and everyone I knew in Tokyo-3, because I couldn't handle it anymore. I... I was just so sick of everything that had happened. I took the first bus I could find and just left... and ended up here. With you." he said, turning back to Moka, who seemed to be on the verge of crying herself.

"Oh, Shinji! I'm so sorry!" Moka said, lunging in and hugging him tightly, trying to comfort him after everything he had just told her. _Everyone used him, manipulated him, forced him to fight for them like he was just a weapon. It's... it's inhuman!_

However, Moka wasn't the only one who thought so.

Several feet away, hidden in the brush, a trio of friends were anxiously listening to what Shinji had just told Moka.

"That's... that's so horrible!" Yukari said, crying softly at hearing Shinji's story.

"I knew human's were bad, but that's just... sick and insane!" Kurumu said. "How can someone, especially a father, use their own son like a weapon?" she wondered aloud, even as she nestled into Tsukune's chest for comfort. It was truly the most depressing story she had ever heard.

"I don't know, Kurumu-chan. But at least we know why Shinji seems so... dark." Tsukune said as he held the succubus closer.

"His mother dies in front of him. His father abandons him. No one cares for or supports him. They don't even tell him what's happening until he gets there. His own friends and co-workers, even his guardian, use him. Throw him into a war he was never trained or prepared for. It's a miracle he hasn't become some kind of psychotic murderer." Yukari said, wiping her eyes with a tissue she had magically created.

At hearing those words, Tsukune thought back to his own recent experience with darkness.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(FLASHBACK)

"BACK YOU DAMNED WRAITH!" The Bus Driver shouted as he leapt into the air and kicked the shadow-like creature away from the heavily bleeding Tsukune.

"Stand aside." a soft, deep voice said, as a tall, hooded figure stepped onto the field.

The wraith screeched as it attacked once again, The Chairman merely throwing out his hands as a barrier of light enveloped the wraith. It screamed as it dissipated and vanished like smoke.

"Well, that was exciting." The Chairman said as he walked over to the Bus Driver and the unmoving young man. "His injuries are deep. Can you help him?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing." The Bus Driver said, puffing on his cigar while Tsukune's heart beat began to slow.

"What about a blood transfusion?" Chairman asked.

"That could be tricky. We don't have any human blood here." Driver said.

"What about that other student? Shinji, I believe his name is?"

"Not the same blood type." Driver said, then his eyes lit up. "Although... I do have a pack of... other blood."

"What 'other' blood?"

"Issa Shuzen's." he smirked.

"You Can't Be Serious! How the hell did you get that?" he gasped.

"You don't want to know." he said as he picked up the injured boy and walked over to the bus. He walked up to the rear left side of the bus and kicked the bumper. The second he did, a panel/table dropped down from the bus itself and the Driver placed Tsukune on it.

The Chairman came over and saw that inside the back end of the bus were dozens of bagged blood packs kept inside a cooling unit to maintain their freshness. There was a small computer set up as well, and even several medical tools and syringes.

"Seriously, how did you get all this?" The Chairman asked.

Looking back to his old friend, the Driver sighed as he pulled out several blood packs from the storage unit. "You can thank Akasha Bloodriver for all this."

_Moka's mother gave The Driver packs of blood from Moka's father?_ He thought with incredulous shock, even as Driver hooked up the blood packs to the boy.

"This will save the boy." Driver said as he connected the blood, then began cleaning and bandaging the large wound across his chest. "But... there is a problem."

"You mean because you're using vampire blood for a transfusion, he will become a vampire." Chairman said as pulled a golden crucifix and whispered a few incantations while waving his hand over it.

"Yes. And no." Driver said.

"Yes and no? What are you saying?" Chairman said, finished with his spell. "That he's going to turn into some kind of psychotic murderer?"

"No, no, no, no, no. He'll be like that Akashiya girl, but slightly different. He won't be as strong as her, but he won't have the same weaknesses."

"Hmm. Becasue Moka was born a vampire, not turned or transformed. An interesting trade. And, comparatively, just how strong will he be?"

"Well... I'd say about 85-90% of Moka's full strength, when he goes full vamp."

"But he will not be vulnerable to water."

"Right. It's vampire blood mixed in with what he's already got inside him. He lost a lot thanks to that wraith, but not all of it."

"So it's a best guess as to his strength."

"Yeah."

While the pair were talking, and the blood was pumping into Tsukune's body, the boy in question actually found himself listening to their conversation.

_I'm going to be a vampire_. He thought, oddly accepting of this new situation. _But will I be a good vampire... or a bad one? I... hope I'm good. _

Tsukune's acceptance of this new situation was due mostly to the changes the blood was making to his body while it flow through his system. Some of the blood was actually getting into his brain and slightly altering his perceptions of what he knew and accepted of the world.

Than again, near-death experiences sometimes helped you come to terms with certain things quicker than you normally would have otherwise.

(END FLASHBACK)  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Tsukune, Kurumu and Yukari continued eavesdropping on the pair, when something happened.

_**That's got to be the either the best story I've ever heard, of the biggest bunk of bull ever told!**_ Silver Moka thought to Pink Moka.

_I don't think he's lying about this!_ Pink Moka thought back.

_**What makes you say that?**_

_Shinji-kun's given us far too many details to simply have made it up. He's smart, but he doesn't seem to be that creative. I believe him._ Pink Moka thought. _He's brave and compassionate, and he doesn't want other people getting hurt. That's why he's not afraid of the other monsters here. He's faced so many other much bigger monsters._

_**Hmm. Maybe. He's got guts, that's for sure. And his blood is delicious. Still... there is one way to know for sure**_. Silver Moka said.

_What do you mean?_ Pink Moka asked.

_**The Blood Memory Technique!**_

_What? I don't know that!_ Pink Moka said. _Father never taught it to me!_

_**He taught it to me! But to use it, I need to be free. **_

Pink Moka sighed, knowing her other side was right. _Very well._ "Shinji-kun?" she said.

"Yes, Moka-chan?" Shinji replied.

"Remove my Rosario." she said.

"What? Why?" he asked.

"My other self wants to talk to you."

"Oh. Okay."

Shinji gripped the Rosario and, thinking desperately yet casually, pulled the Rosario off.

All at once the area was flooded with incredible force and power, as Silver Moka returned to the world. She breathed in the air as she looked over at Shinji.

"The reason I have come here is because I wish to confirm everything you said." Silver Moka said.

"Confirm it? How?" he asked.

"My father taught me a technique that will allow me to read your memories. Through your blood." she said.

"You... want to read my memories... through my blood?" he gasped.

"Yes. What you told my other self was an interesting story, but I don't take things at face value. I want to know the truth."

Shinji seemed upset at that. It was as if she was telling him she didn't believe him. Which she didn't judging from what she had just said. He sighed, knowing that if he didn't let her drink his blood and see his memories, she would think he was a liar. However, if he did let her see his memories...

"Alright." he said, offering his neck to the sexy silver/white haired vampire girl.

She smiled, opening her mouth to reveal her fangs.

"But..." he said, causing her to pause before she teeth touched his skin. "...you won't like what you see. Just so you know." he warned.

"Right." she said curtly, and sunk her fangs into his neck, causing him to wince painfully since her fangs were longer and sharper than Pink Moka's.

Her eyes glowed brightly as she drank up his blood, the Blood Memory technique her father had taught her working to decipher each memory that Shinji had.

It was nearly a fully minute, when Silver Moka released Shinji and stumbled backwards. Shinji fell to the ground, groaning at how much blood he had just lost in that one drinking. He looked almost pale, like Rei, as he stared up at the dark red sky of the Yokai world.

However, Silver Moka looked like she was about to freak out. Her eyes were wide open as they could possibly be, bloodshot and throbbing. Her breath was deep and ragged, almost gasping. Her entire body shook like she was experiencing her own personal earthquake.

And then she screamed.

A blood-curdling scream, like a fearsome wild beast being devoured by a demon, echoed throughout the forest and the entire school, sending chills up the spines of virtually everyone who heard it. Some students, and even a couple of faculty members, actually fainted.

Tsukune, Kurumu and Yukari, being the closest students, had to cover their ears to keep them from bleeding when Moka let loose her scream. They burst from the brush to see what was wrong as soon as the screaming had stopped, and all froze when they saw the look of death in Moka's eyes, the Killer Intent rolling off her threatening to suffocate them all like water.

It was Tsukune who dared to speak, only because his being a vampire made it easier for him to bear being within her KI radius.

"Moka! What's wrong?" he asked tentatively.

"I'm Gonna Kill All Those #$%*&!" she shouted, which shocked the trio.

"Kill who? You mean... the people at NERV? The ones who used Shinji?" Tsukune asked.

"YES!" She snapped. "I'm gonna make sure every single one of those punks, including that redheaded whore-bitch and that goddamned bastard-father, Knows Their Place!" she hissed, slamming her foot hard into the ground, causing an earthquake that knocked the trio off their feet. "Right Under My Foot As I Ground Them Into Powder!"

Tsukune and the others shakily got back to their feet, the two girls going over to Shinji as Tsukune approached a furious Moka.

"Moka... what's wrong?" Tsukune asked.

She turned to him, glaring at him like she was going to rip his head off.

"I saw it. All of it." she growled, trying to reign in her emotions. "Every memory Shinji had of his experiences in Tokyo-3! I felt everything. Every battle. Every pain. Every insult and order... everything that Shinji went through while he was there." she said in a near whisper.

It was then that Tsukune realized what she was saying. And why she was acting like this.

_The Blood Memory Technique. But... I thought only experienced vampires could use it safely_. He thought.

And that was true. While the BM Technique enabled a vampire to read the memories of a person that they drank blood from, which was useful in interrogations and such, it was ill-advised for anyone other than an experienced master vampire to use the technique. The reason was that any vampire who did ran the risk of having the victims emotions and sensations overlaid onto their own, as if they were experiencing everything that had happened to the other person, happen to them.

This was the first time Moka had actually used the technique on anyone. As such she didn't know how to properly shield herself from the emotional stress of Shinji's experiences. Which meant that the way she was acting was a direct result of her personality responding to Shinji's rather terrible life.

She even saw the shower incident with Rei, Rei slapping him, all of Misato's blatant sexual teasings, even the kiss that Asuka tricked him into, which she threw back in his face like it was the biggest mistake of her life.

And even though Shinji had told her about his life, told her that she wouldn't like what she was going to see, having experienced it for herself as if she had lived it, the silver/white haired vampire girl was on the verge of tears herself as she fell to her knees.

_How... how can someone live through all that... and not fly into a murderous rage? How can they not become a monster, after being forced to fight monsters... for a monster? No real friends, no family. They all used him. So alone. Oh Shinji!_ Silver Moka thought as a tear fell from her eye. _A tear. My first... real tear._ She thought to herself as her arms wrapped across her chest, hugging her body tightly.

Tsukune didn't dare to touch Moka as he saw tears fall from her eyes. It was Kurumu who called the male vampire back to his senses.

"Tsukune-kun!" the busty succubus called out.

"Huh? What?" the young man replied.

"We have to get Shinji to the Infirmary! He's lost a lot of blood!" Yukari called out.

"Right." Tsukune said as he raced over and gently picked up Shinji's almost lifeless body. _Damn! Moka nearly drained him dry. Hang in there, buddy!_

The trio turned to head back to the school to get their friend to the nurse, only to have Moka stand right in front of them.

"No." Moka said, halting them.

"What?" Kurumu gasped.

"Moka-san, please!" Yukari said. "We need to get Shinji to the Infirmary!"

"I'll take him." she said firmly as she took Shinji from Tsukune's arms, turned around, and leapt away towards the school.

The force of her liftoff kicked up dirt and rocks, knocking Yukari back onto her rear end, and made the others wonder if their friend would survive the trip at all.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji woke up in the Infirmary two days later. His blood had been fully restored, as had the color to his face and skin. He was feeling better as he opened his eyes and looked up to see the Infirmary ceiling.

_This seems... familiar._ He thought, remembering how many times he had ended up in NERV's hospital.

He tried to sit up and felt a weight on his chest. He turned his head and saw a bright pink mane of hair resting against his chest.

_Moka_? He gasped, his breathing causing the pink-haired vampire to stir and turn her eyes to his.

"Shinji." she said softly, her entire body moving in order to hug him tightly around his neck. "You're alright!"

"I'm fine. But... what happened?" Shinji asked, feeling the girl's body crush against his own as she held him in a tight grip.

"You... I saw everything, Shinji-kun. I saw everything that happened to you." Moka said, crying tears of mixed happiness and sadness as she stroked his hair, even as his face was crushed to her chest, rubbing against her Rosario.

Shinji suddenly remember what she was talking about.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, Moka-chan." he said, hugging her back.

The pair held each other for several quiet minutes, until Moka moved back from Shinji and looked into his eyes lovingly. She leaned in to Shinji, her mouth parted. At first Shinji thought that she wanted to suck his blood again, and turned his head to present his neck. He was surprised, of course, when Moka turned his face back to her and pressed her lips to his.

_She's... she's kissing me! Moka-chan's kissing me!_ He mentally gasped at first, before giving in to the kiss and pulling the girl tightly to him.

About three minutes into the kiss was when Tsukune, Kurumu and Yukari all chose to walk into the Infirmary to check on their friends, and caught said friends in mid-French.

"Oh wow!" Yukari gasped.

"I see you're feeling better." Tsukune blushed a little.

"If I didn't have my own boyfriend, I'd be so jealous!" Kurumu smirked as she held Tsukune's arm tightly.

Tsukune turned to Kurumu. "So I'm your boyfriend, am I?" he asked.

"Of course! Aren't you?" Kurumu asked, a slightly worried look on her face.

"Well, we never did make it official." he said, leaning in to rub his nose against hers.

"Then, yes! I want you to be my boyfriend!" she said, pulling him close rubbing his chest with her hands. "You are my Destined One, after all!"

"Good, because I like you too, Kurumu-chan." he said as he softly kissed Kurumu on the lips.

_Oh my!_ The busty succubus gasped as she felt her heart pound rapidly in her chest as his lips touched her own.

"Hey! No fair! I wanna get kissed too!" Yukari screamed, breaking the tender moment. "Tsukune! Kiss Me!" she cried out, puckering up her lips to the vampire boy.

"Oh no you don't, you flat-chest fishwife!" Kurumu shouted, pushing the preteen witch away from her Mate of Fate.

"Quit hogging Tsukune-kun, you pair of walking airbags!" Yukari shouted, waving her wand around threateningly.

Shinji and Moka just smiled at their friends antics, the pink-haired girl sitting in the young man's lap, turning to stare into his eyes.

"Shinji-kun?" Moka asked, tentatively.

"Yes, Moka-chan?" Shinji replied.

"I...I care for you. Both sides of me care for you." she stated, caressing the sides of his face even as a blush overtook her. "I know your life. All of it. I also know you hated it. So... no matter what, I will protect you." she declared.

Shinji just looked into her eyes, which looked on the verge of tears. He leaned in and pressed his forehead to hers, hugging the girl gently as he did. He didn't even mind that this was exactly the same thing that Rei had once told him. But while that had been for the sake of piloting the Eva, this right here was for the sake of himself.

He just smiled and held the pink-haired girl to him, knowing that despite having to deal with all kinds of monsters, he was actually looking forward to this life far more now then one he had had in Tokyo-3. He had good friends here, a beautiful girl who cared for him (both sides of her, apparently) and a future that was free of the damaging psychological pain he had gone through before.

He didn't even bother to wonder what was going on at NERV. It was obvious that the world, or at least the human world, hadn't been destroyed, so his role in NERV must not have been as important as he had been lead to believe. All thoughts on his life in Tokyo-3 were pushed to the back of his mind as he focused on his new life, here, with a beautiful girl who actually cared about him, even if it was at a school full of monsters.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(NERV HQ, present time)

It had taken weeks to get out of the chaos that had all but consumed NERV after the 14th Angel's attack. While time meant nothing to The Angels, the Fourteenth Angel had waited over two hours for the 'Legendary Purple Angel Slayer' to show up, and nothing.

Finally giving up due to lack of activity, the Angel blasted a hole down into Terminal Dogma and freed the Second Angel, Lilith, who in turn freed the First Angel, Adam, who had been surgically implanted into Gendo's left arm. While everyone had been somewhat horrified at seeing Gendo's arm explode off from his elbow, they were even more shocked when it was revealed that he'd had an Angel literally grafted to his body.

But Lilith didn't stop there. She used her powers to free both Yui Ikari from Unit 01, and Kyoko Zeppelin Sohryu from Unit 02 before leaving with her family.

The chaos that this single incident caused echoed throughout the entire human world. What most would consider a 'global-stink' took nearly two months of investigations, inquiries, interrogations and a massive amount of explanations that exposed all of NERV's secrets. Everything from the clones of Rei Ayanami, to the Second Angel being kept in the basement, to the LCL that turned out to be actual Angel blood, to the Eva's being clones of the Angels themselves, to SEELE planning to destroy the world via a Third Impact.

The only saving grace was that all of this could be laid at SEELE's feet, which had created NERV as the public face to hide their real agenda. What made it easier to blame the secret society, was the fact that Gendo had recorded all of his meetings with SEELE. While this had saved him from a public lynching, his wife was less than happy at all that had happened.

Gendo's balls would never recover from that nut-stomping fiasco.

But while the 'happy reunion' was going on, the whole of NERV went through a major overhaul. Sub-commander Kouzou Fuyutsuki, Dr Ritsuko Akagi, and agent Ryoji Kaji had taken most of the blame for what happened, being involved almost right from the start of NERV's inception, and with full knowledge of Gendo's plans, so they were at a U.N. Maximum Security prison facility where they were routinely questioned about every little detail, no matter how small, concerning NERV, SEELE, The Evas, The Angels, Instrumentality, etc.

Ratting out SEELE was the easy part, with the U.N. launching a full-scale, global search for the old men who were trying to achieve immortality by genociding what was left of the world.

However, that actually proved to be the interesting point of agreement for everyone.

Namely: Shinji Ikari.

Both the U.N. and SEELE agreed that everything could have gone to pot had Shinji actually stayed at NERV and fought the Fourteenth Angel. His lack of presence, thanks to all the psychological trauma he had endured, had forced all of NERV's secrets to the surface. The U.N. agreed that Shinji was nothing but a pawn in this whole affair, but SEELE, however, was placing sole blame on the Ikari boy for screwing up their scenario.

Word somehow reached the surviving members of NERV that SEELE and their few remaining loyal forces were on the hunt for Shinji to make him suffer. Even as they themselves were being hunted.

"We Have To Find Him!" Asuka Langley Sohryu shouted, even as her mother stood behind her trying to keep her hot-blooded daughter calm.

After being reunited with her mother, Asuka's personality had shifted, on an almost global scale, and she had finally admitted to herself that she was in love with Shinji. She had pushed him away when he had offered her friendship. He had been kind, supportive, and even impressed by her, and she had treated him like a doormat. Her entire attitude had been an absolute abomination and she was openly ashamed of it. She didn't even insult or belittle Rei when she found out about her origins. The reason was simple: Rei had been a tool to be used and discarded like she was nothing. It was another thing that had actually hurt Asuka: the simple realization that she had only been fighting for herself while Shinji and Rei had been fighting for the entire planet's survival.

"We will Asuka." Misato Katsuragi said. "We owe Shinji at least that much."

Misato's guilt at manipulating and using Shinji to get her revenge on the Angels had worn heavy on the woman. She had actually compared herself to Shinji's father, who had blatantly manipulated the boy for his own ends. And she had helped in that. Misato had been manipulated as well as all of NERV, but that didn't make the guilt go away. In fact, it only made it worse. She had forced him into the pilot seat with no training. (He could have been killed) She had teased him mercilessly with her sexual inhibitions, running around the apartment in her skimpy clothes like they were lovers or something (Which could have gotten her arrested, now that she thought about it) She had pushed him to his breaking point time and again instead of praising him for victory and just coming back alive.

Yes, Misato owed Shinji so much for the hell he had been put through.

"At least?" Yui Ikari asked, wiping her hands of the blood that previously belonged to her husband. (Gendo was still alive. Yui wasn't finished with him yet.) "At Least? Just about every person in this god-dammed organization, hell, this entire planet, owes my son for saving their ungrateful necks!"

Yui had been instated as NERV's commanding officer following her return and Gendo's arrest, and the kindly visage she had been known for had been replaced by the enraged and vengeful mother that only wanted to protect her son. After everything that had happened to Shinji, which she had been fully aware of thanks to her synching with him, Yui wanted nothing more than to turn the entire planet on its head and pound it into the ground like a stake for what it had done to her sweet boy.

The last feelings she had received from Shinji were of pain, anguish, fear and horror at what had happened when the Dummy Plug had taken control of Eva 01 and ripped Eva 03 to pieces, with Shinji's friend inside it. Yui was still taking that action out of Gendo's hid.

"We'll find him, Yui. Somehow." Kyoko said to her old friend.

Standing behind her daughter, comforting hands resting on the shoulders of the girl she hadn't been able to hold for an entire decade, Kyoko Zeppelin Sohryu was more than aware of the feelings her Asuka held for Yui's son. Even if she had been in denial about it, she couldn't hide her feelings from her mother.

But Kyoko was particularly disturbed at how Asuka had turned out. Namely, skipping her entire childhood and growing up so fast that she actually tried to seduce Ryoji Kaji. Having seen what the children had been forced to endure, what they had lost and been denied, it was Kyoko's and Yui's responsibility to fix the mistakes that Gendo and others had created. Lord knew they (Gendo and others) wouldn't.

"But where shall we start? We do not know where Ikari-kun has disappeared to." Rei Ayanami said.

When Rei's origins had been revealed to the world, the only fear the girl had was not being able to see Shinji again. For some reason, when Shinji had left NERV, Rei felt her emotions of sadness well up inside her. After being knocked around by the Fourteenth Angel, she realized just how important Shinji was to NERV, and to her, despite what Gendo had told her. She recalled fondly Shinji's many attempts to befriend her, and how wonderful it had felt to smile for him. How warm he had made her feel. Shinji hadn't wanted to use her, like Gendo did, he wanted her to live.

After NERV's secrets had been exposed, Rei had been awaiting her ultimate demise, when a reprieve came from Yui Ikari herself. Yui was aware of the feelings that Shinji had for the girl, and had taken her on as her ward/daughter. Though the reasons were not exactly clear, it was of little concern to Rei. For the first time in her life, Rei actually found her selfish desires well up in her. She wanted to see Shinji again. She missed him.

"Don't worry, Rei." Yui said. "The world is too small for my son to hide. Especially from those who care for him."

"We just have to hope we find him before SEELE does." Misato said. "Then again, it took Section-2 at least two days to find him when he ran away that first time."

"Those guys were nothing but a bunch of thugs in black suits. Now that the entire division has been liquidated, we might have a better chance at locating Shinji before SEELE does." Asuka huffed.

"We will, Asuka-chan. Don't worry." Kyoko said to her daughter. "And when we do, we will fix all the mistakes we've made in all our lives."

Her words bounced off the walls of Central Dogma, the whole group falling silent as their thoughts rested on the one person who had inadvertently saved the entire world. Ironically, by running away.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

There are times I don't expect to update my stories any time soon. This is mostly because I can't really decide on which direction to take certain stories, as well as what content to include.

Somehow, lots of people want me to write up lemons for these pairings. So either I have to change the rating, or I have to create a whole new story just for lemons. We'll see. Until then, I'll just be giving some fan-service. And you will notice that I also added a scene in this where Shinji and company take on an OC-teacher. That was just for the purpose of moving the story along. And me calling Moka either 'Pink Moka' or 'Silver Moka' is an easier way to identify them when she changes. Also, the whole 'Blood Memory' thing was taken from 'Underworld'.

Hope everyone enjoyed this update and will give me lots of reviews.

And any future ideas and comments are welcome. The next chapter will have the group joining the Newspaper Club, as well as having The Protection Committee in it. I might turn both of these things into one long chapter.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE!

"When we find Shinji, I'm gonna show him just how much love a Sohryu woman is capable of!" Asuka declared.

"Then you will have to get in line, Ms Sohryu. I want a shot at Shinji-kun as well." Rei said.

"What? You? You're practically his sister!" Asuka shouted.

"Practically. Not completely." Rei stated.

"That's _Practically_ Incest!" the redhead shouted.

"That did not stop him from groping my naked breast, in my apartment, when we were alone." Rei stated with a neutral expression. "Long before you ever arrived in Japan." _Even though Shinji-kun did not know that at the time._

"WHAT?" Asuka screamed, her mother holding her back from clawing the albino's eyes out.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 2  
"The New Students"

"Alright, everyone! We have a group of new students starting today. So please make them welcome." the teacher said as the quartet walked in.

"Hello, I'm Moka Akashiya." the super cute pink-haired girl said.

"I am Kurumu Kurono." the blue-haired girl with the large chest said.

"I am Mizore Shirayuki." the purple-haired girl with the lollipop in her mouth said.

"And I am Yukari Sendo." the preteen girl in the witches hat and cape said.

The guys were instantly drooling over the hot new arrivals. The girls were shooting daggers at them, especially Hikari and Asuka. The teacher gave them their seating assignments and they moved to sit down. As it turned out, the seats all surrounded one Shinji Ikari.

As they did, Moka tripped and fell forward, only to have Shinji dart out and catch her.

"Are you alright?" Shinji asked, cradling the girl in his arms.

"Oh, yes. You're so helpful" Moka stuttered as she stared into Shinji's eyes, before taking the seat on his right.

"You're welcome." Shinji said with a blush.

Not one to be upstaged, Kurumu, who was on Shinji's left, growled at Moka.

"Back off, Akashiya! This one's mine!" she shouted, giving Shinji a breast-facial, which practically suffocated him.

All the guys in class were now dropping like flies at seeing Shinji get the royal treatment.

"You're gonna suffocate him!' Moka shouted, pulling Shinji away from the succubus.

"I am going to enjoy stalking you." Mizore said to Shinji as she sat behind him while the pair argued.

"Why does Shinji get all the hot girls?" Toji whined.

"It's because he's an Eva pilot. Gotta be." Kensuke moaned.

At hearing and seeing this, Asuka Langley Sohryu got out of her seat and stormed over to the busty succubus.

"Get your big, honking airbags off of him!" she snapped, pulling Kurumu away from Shinji. "Keep your distance, slut! Shinji's my doormat, not yours!"

"Doormat? I was thinking of using him more like a futon." Kurumu said aloud, making several of the boys gasp. "And I sleep naked." she said huskily, giving Shinji a wink.

Several of the boys dropped off like cockroaches at hearing that. Some even twitched.

"That's it! You're dead!" Asuka shouted and lunged at the succubus, Hikari having to hold her back.

"Bring it on, you harpy!" Kurumu shouted, herself being held back by Moka.

"Both of you stop it!" Shinji shouted, jumping in between them to stop them, and inadvertently placing his hands upon their breasts.

You could feel the air get sucked out of the room as everyone looked at Shinji copping a feel on two different but beautiful girls.

"Oh Shinji!" Kurumu swooned at his touch.

"BAKA!" Asuka snarled, an angry tick on her forehead.

"Wow. Kurumu's bigger and softer than Asuka." Shinji thought aloud.

"WHAT?" Asuka roared and then tried to kill Shinji.

It was then that Rei approached the young man.

"Ikari-kun, are their breasts as soft as mine?" Rei asked, which stunned everyone.

"He's copped Ayanami too?" Toji whined, which got him a whack from Hikari.

"He's so lucky!" Kensuke whimpered as he took out his video camera.

"Actually... Kurumu's is a little softer than yours, but Asuka's is still harder." Shinji said.

"She's getting turned on?" Kensuke asked, video taping the whole thing.

This earned the otaku a punch from the German redhead.

"I'm next! I'm next!" Yukari shouted, also wanting to get felt up by a boy.

This earned her a pity-stare from some of the girls.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 3

Rei approached Mizore.

"Yes?" Mizore said.

"You plan to stalk Ikari-kun?" Rei asked.

"Yes." the snow woman said.

"May I join you?" Rei asked.

Mizore smiled. "Sure thing. We can take shifts stalking him."

"That is acceptable." the albino said.

"I call night shift!" Mizore happily volunteered.

Rei's eye twitched at that. _I will have to extend my observation to include the mens shower at NERV._ She thought.


End file.
